


Wishing Star

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [9]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie





	Wishing Star

Castle Duckula, home of the vicious vampire duck Count Duckula. As the   
werewolves howl and the bats come out to play, the prince of darkness is   
fighting against his own worst enemy...

*Meanwhile inside Castle Duckula*

"...And here we have Augustus Duckulazeus, a Roman vampire duck from the mid--"   
Duckula's loyal butler Igor lectured as his ignored the obvious sign that his   
Master found the entire lecture a great cure for insomnia. The young count tried   
his best to keep his eyelids open. He remembered the last time he fell asleep   
during Igor's lectures: another two-full hours of him lecturing how he should be   
proud about being a vampire. Poor Duckula had even prayed that Dr. Von Goosewing   
would just pop from nowhere and stake him; just to put him out of his misery. He   
then cursed the fact that the elderly gander had retired from vampire hunting.  
Count Duckula's eyes widened the moment he noticed a portrait that was close to   
Count Duckula I. It was a beautiful brunette hen that wore a chambermaid's   
outfit. She even had lilies in her hair. The mallard frowned in confusion as he   
realized that this hen looked familiar.

"Igor, who is this? I've never seen her before..." the young fowl asked the   
vulture. For a split second, Igor's face blanched. Since Igor had a pale   
complexion, Duckula didn't notice.  
"Oh, that must have been one of M'Lord's Uncle Vlad's old chambermaids. I   
believe her name was Lily. Unfortunately, she had died from pneumonia. That is   
all that I know about her. Would M'Lord like me to continue on the lecture about   
M'Lord's family?"  
"No thanks Igor. I'm thinking about sneaking into the village and--"  
"--Sink M'Lord's fangs into a beautiful maiden's neck?" Igor asked hopefully.   
Duckula shuddered in disgust.

"Eugh!! That's totally disgusting, Igor! I only want to go to the village to go   
visit that fortune teller Katarina. Apparently she sells these wishing stars   
that will allow anyone's greatest wishes to be granted."  
"No need to bite my head off." Igor purposely thought out loud to himself, to   
allow his angry master to hear. With a puff of smoke, Duckula teleported himself   
in front of the Katarina's small caravan. He then bought three wishing stars   
from the Hadeda; and teleported himself back to his Castle. He didn't even pay   
any attention to the fortune teller's warnings. He then gave his servants a star   
each. He also told them that the fortune teller said that Dr. Von Goosewing had   
also bought a wishing star the previous day.

*Much later that evening, inside the torture chamber*

Igor clutched the wishing star tightly in his hand as he lay on his back on his   
bed. So many ideas of what he should wish for flooded his mind. What should he   
wish for? This star would only grant one wish...  
"Maybe it'll come to me after I had a good night's rest..." Igor sighed as he   
closed his eyes.

*Meanwhile in Duckula's bedroom*

"Should I wish to be famous, or to be the richest fowl in the entire universe?   
Should I ask to be the most respected? Or should I ask to be mortal? What should   
I choose?" Duckula sighed in defeat.

*Meanwhile*

Nanny stared at the portrait of the beautiful hen that was placed next to the   
portrait of the first Count Duckula. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she   
subconsciously rubbed her right shoulder.  
"I sure 'ope that what I wish for won't cause any problems...." Nanny shook her   
head as she stared at the portrait of her younger self, "...Because I hate not   
being the young, beautiful and smart nymph I used to be..."

Goodnight out there ...whatever you are!

The End?

To be continued in: Be Careful What You Wish For


End file.
